looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrap Happy Daffy
Scrap Happy Daffy is a 1943 Looney Tunes short directed by Frank Tashlin. Plot Daffy is a guard at a scrap pile, encouraging Americans to "Get the tin out," "Get the iron out" and especially "Get the lead out." Singing We're in to Win, Daffy goes over the various things Americans can send to help with the war effort. However, this doesn't go down well with Adolf Hitler, who reads about Daffy's scrap pile helping to beat Benito Mussolini and ordering his men to "Destroy that scrap pile!" With the word out, a Nazi submarine sends a missile to the scrap pile - which has a billy goat inside, who immediately starts eating everything in sight. Daffy, hearing the noise, tries to find out what's making the noise. After temporarily pointing a rifle at a reflection of himself (thinking that he cornered someone else), Daffy finds the goat hiccuping with the garbage inside him and amiably offers him a bicarbonate. However, when Daffy sees the swastika that the goat (whom he derides as a "tin termite") is wearing, he starts messing with the goat. Temporarily getting the better of the goat, Daffy is almost undone when he tries to whack the goat with a mallet - but the mallet gets stuck in the goat's horns and the goat knocks Daffy around. Daffy is ready to call it quits (saying "What I'd give for a can of spinach now", an indirect reference to Popeye, whose theatrical cartoons are now owned by WB), but is encouraged by the ghosts of his 'ancestors' - ducks who landed on Plymouth Rock, who sailed with George Washington and who stood in for Abraham Lincoln. His spirits back up (since "Americans don't give up, and I'm an American... duck!"), Daffy turns into 'Super American'. Daffy flies after the goat, knocking him around. The goat makes a run for the submarine, but Daffy repels all bullets shot at him and starts yanking on the periscope. Just then, the scene changes to Daffy yanking on a fire hose and getting hosed down. Daffy wakes up, thinking it was all just a dream - until he looks up at the Nazi submarine sitting on top of the scrap pile, where the Nazis tell Daffy, "Next time you dream, include us out!" Notes * This short is the final appearance of Daffy Duck in black and white. * This cartoon was colorized in 1995, with a computer adding color to a new print of the original black and white cartoon. This preserved the quality of the original animation. However, this new colorized version was never broadcast on American television due to its heavy World War II references and depiction of Adolf Hitler and the Nazis. A clip of this cartoon (which, oddly, was featured computer-colorized) was shown on a special episode of Cartoon Network's ToonHeads about World War II-era cartoons and on a documentary about the works of director Frank Tashlin on [[Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3|the third volume of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection]]. * This cartoon has now fallen into the public domain because the copyright was not renewed after 1971. * The goat from this cartoon reappears during the "Toon Meeting" scene in Space Jam. Availability * DVD - Air Force * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 4 * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 Gallery Scrap_happy_daffy-1.png Scrap_happy_daffy-2.png Tumblr n1ggktuyB91s92nono1 500.png|Goat model sheet See Also * "Daffy - The Commando" - a similar cartoon released later in 1943. * List of cartoons featuring Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1943 Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Wartime Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Don Christensen Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Public domain films